Historically, bulldozers have pushing blades that are of unitary or single piece construction. Consequently, bulldozer having pushing blades larger than a predetermined length require a special permit to transport on public roads, also referred to as an “oversize load” permit, unless the pushing blade is removed, which is highly undesirable and/or unfeasible.
Thus, what has been sought is a bulldozer blade having folding portions that is easily manually converted from an extended or working position to a retracted or transport position.